weak? strong? love!
by Nalu night10130
Summary: What will happen when Lucy leaves the guild to go train. She wants to become stronger because in the last battle they had she ether couldn't help or was passed out. She also doesn't tell her partner and crush Natsu that's she's leaving. so what will happen when she comes back six years later.
1. Weak

It was three days after they went against the dark guild and thing where already back to normal. Well normal as in Gray and Natsu fighting then Erza comes in and breaks it up then they pretend to be best friends and their so afraid all they can say is 'aye' like Happy.

After a while Lucy hears someone call her but she just ignored it she was to deep in thought. What she was thinking about was the last battle they had the whole time everyone was fighting she was passed out and couldn't do a thing she was pissed at herself for being weak. So she was thinking of a way that she could make herself stronger so that she could join in on the battles and fights they had with ether the dark guilds or small attackers they run into on missions (by they I mean Natsu and Lucy). It like every time they get attacked Natsu is the one that protects her and getting himself hurt in the process which she can't stand. Then in that instant she stands up and scaring Nastu in the process " I got it!" She yelled it but apparently the only one that heard it was Nastu.

"You got what?" He said in a puzzled voice

"Oh, it's nothing" she said with a startled look as she tried to avoid him staring at her

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing you where spaced out for a while I called you like seven times" he said staring at his teammate.

"Oh, sorry why were you calling me"

"Yeah,to see if you were willing to take a job with me"

"Um, no I'll pass sorry" she said slowly

"Why you usually say 'yes then I can pay my rent' and you usually say it all cheerful and happy"he said in a concerned voice."is something wrong Lucy"

"I said no there nothing" she said in a snapping voice and then realized that he had a hurt expression " I'm sorry Natsu. It's just I am really tired and need some sleep" she said as she rubbed her eyes

"It's ok you look tired. Well luce I will see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight Nastu" she said and then left the guild hall. When she arrived at her flat she was deep I thought when she said earlier 'I got it' what she got was that in order for her to become stronger she would leave fairy tail for a while to train so that she could stand toe to toe to Gray, Nastu or Erza well at least to where she could put up a fight and not pass out. So she went to get her suit case and packed up all her stuff so she could leave by tomorrow morning but she didn't want to see her friends. So she went back to the guild hall and no one was in there except for Mira she walk in and asked "hey Mira is master up stairs "

Mira looked up to see Lucy and then answered "yep he is still up there. Looking at some paperwork"

"Ok thank Mira" Mira nodded and Lucy went upstairs to see master. She came to the door that was his office and knocked on the door "come in" she heard him say and then entered the room. when she went in makarov was siting doing paperwork just like mira said. he looked up from what he was doing "what up lucy"

"well, i am leaving the guild for a while." she said with a determined look

"WHAT, but why lucy?" he said in a startled voice

"I want to train to become stronger."

"but you will leave you friends and teammates when they hear you are leaving the will rush after you to stop you. just like they did when you went back to you fathers house."

"I know that is why i am not telling them that i am leaving because i know that will happen and Natsu will be the first one out the dooor to look for me or to stop me."

"well there is no point in fighting over this since you are so determined, but may i ask?"

"yes, what is it?"

"do you plan to return to Fairy Tail?"

"yes, but i don't know when i will return." he then got up and removed the fairy tail logo with a pained look on his face then turned around because he didnn 't want to see her leave. A minute later he turned around and she was gone.

As she made her way back to her house went in and finished packing. she got all her stuff that she would need on the journey ahead. she was done packing and went out of her room and taking in on what happened in the past Natsu and Happy always coming into her room uninvited and all fun her and the guys had, then she turned off the lights and walked out the door. she was on her way out of town with her suitcase and took in the town she wouldn't be seeing for a long time she kept on walking and was about a mile out of town. she looked back one more time and she could see the guild hall and thought 'i'm going to miss everybody more importantly she will miss Natsu the most.

THE NEXT DAY

Natsu pov.

when i got to the guild hall everything was the same but he noticed the lucy wasn't at her usual spot. Usual Lucy is their before Natsu everyday so he went to asked mirajane "hey, mira were's lucy"

mira looked up from what she was doing and looked at me "i don't know, but I can tell you that she came in here last night when everyone was gone and talked to master but sadly i don't know what they talked about. you could ask master yourself Natsu." she said with an innocent face

"yeah i think i will do that. thank mira." she nodded and i made my way up stairs to the old man they called master's office. i was at the door and knocked then i hear him say " come in" so i entered and the old man was just sitting there with a sad expression then i asked "hey master do you know were lucy is i can't find her" the master looked up with a pained expression on his face then he said "lucy she left the guild" my eyes widened and he felt his heart just dropped the person that he liked was gone he couldn't figure why she would leave or at least say something before she left.

"what why"

"to go train. she said she wanted to become stronger. it's probably because of the last battle we had she couldn't help that much and someone knocked her out." he said in a sad voice

"when did she leave i can go after her tell her to stop" i said with a pained voice

"its already to late she left last night she would be over 12 hours away. Natsu i suggest you just deal with the fact that she has left" he said and i left the room and went down stairs and sat at the bar. mirajane asked "so did he know were lucy is" i nodded "so were is she" she said with a smile i frowned and said "lucy left the guild" mira's eyes widened and she couldn't speak Erza heard and said in a yelling voice "LUCY LEFT!" then the whole guild went silent and they all had sad faces i knew they were sad but not as sad as i was the girl i like just left without saying anything to me. the Fairy Tail guild will never be the same again unless Lucy comes back

**Ok so this is my first fanfic and tell me if you liked it if you do I will make another chapter and if I do get a lot of people that say they want me to continue with the story I might in a later chapter put so e lemon in it. So please review.**


	2. return

**6 years later**

Natsu's POV

I was on my way back to the guild because I was on another boring job that only took two days to complete. so on the way home instead of taking the train i went through the woods. i was walking along when all of a sudden three people jumped out of the trees i sensed the magic they had so i knew they were wizards." what do you want" i said in an annoyed voice.

"well we are looking for someone" the one with black hair said.

"And who might that be" i had a feeling it was me but i wasn't sure.

"We are looking for Lucy Heartfilia. She took out our guild leader two years ago and we know she used to be in the Fairy Tail. so do you know where she is". at first i felt my heart drop just from hearing her name. No one at the guild has brought up her name in six year because when they did they all notice that i had a sad expression on my face but that didn't stop them from thinking about the girl that brought a smile to everyone in fairy tail."No, sorry i don't know. no one at the guild has heard a word from her in six years" i said in a mad voice.

"oh, i see well tell her when you see her that galion from hydra wants revenge".

"why don't you say it to my face"then at that moment my heart stopped because a blond girl with blue eyes and with and almost too familiar key chain with silver and gold keys walked out of the bushes it was lucy then it felt like the whole world stopped spinning.

**Sorry its short but i wanted a small cliff hanger but the next chapter will be longer i promise. BTW sorry for the wait. **


	3. note

**hey i am having writers block and cant think of what to do i know how i want natsu and lucys personality to be but not the story i will try to hurry but with school going on its kind of hard to write.**


End file.
